Who Are You Sequal
by GeNtLe2LoO
Summary: SEQUAL to Why Not Wait. Sango and Sesshomaru have already had there first child and life seems to be going just fine...until a mysterious demon comes to haunt them from their past.


**A/N: Hi everybody! I have FINALLY, decided to do a sequal! YAYES! Well of course I have to thank all of my reviewers from Why Not Wait and I hope this one is even better than the first! If not, oh well I tryed! Also, Rin is 14...if you do the math, I think its correct..well you'll see. Well anyways lets get on with the dang thang!**

**(----): elsewhere**

(ww): later

**1. Default Chapter**

**"AHHHHHH!" the screams of her daughter would not go unattended. She continued to run through the rain, attempting to get to her daughter as fast as she could. Whatever was harming her child, would pay. Especially when the childs father would find out. All hell would brake loose...**

**"Toru!" Sango shouted out after the cries of her daughter were heard once more. The thunder pounded in her ears and the rain made it impossible to see, but she wouldn't give up. She would do whatever it would take to find her child. **

**"Mama!" another cry was heard. Sango looked in every direction, _'Where is she...and where is Sesshomaru?'_ she asked herself. From previous experiences, she new, that if any one of his loved ones was harmed, he would be at their side in a flash...but where was he now?**

**"Toru? Where are you? Who has harmed you?" she demanded, only to get the roaring thunder in response. She clutched tighter onto her long time weapon, her Hiraikotsu. "Damnit!" she cursed as she went off in the direction of what she believed was where her daughter may be. If only her mate were there, he may have been able to sniff out their pup, but..._'Rin!'_ she thought remebering the last time she seen the TaiYoukai. _'He said he smelt her blood...what if she was hurt?'_ she thought adding more to her worry. _'He probably went to tend to her, but-'_**

**"Hello...Sango..." said an eery voice. Sango turned on her heel to face a demon...a demon that seemed oddly familiar.**

**"Where is my daughter!" she demanded glaring at him. **

**"Oh, Sango, do you not remember me?" Sango searched her memory for his face only to come up inconclusive. **

**"W-who are you?" she questioned as he broke into a crackling laugh.**

**.:A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE:.**

**"Papa! Papa!" a small hanyou child screeched through the halls. Her eyes as gold as her fathers and raven hair like her mothers. It was obvious the girl had the traits of her beloved parents, only, she had dark fuzzy ears on the top of her head.**

**"Toru!" shouted a now teenage Rin, "Lord Sesshomaru, isn't home yet!" she finished bending over and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. The girl was only 5 and she could already outrun the teen. Rin suspected it was because of her demon half, but then again...**

**"Are you chure?" the girl pouted after sniffing the air. The girl looked up to Rin as her sister, as did she.**

**"Yes...I am positive!" She said giving the girl a warm smile, "He left not too long ago. So he'll be back sometime later on."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Hhmmm, maybe we could go find Mama and see what shes up to?" she said kneeling down to meet the young Hanyou at eye level. "How bout it?"**

**The features on the child lit up instantly, "YAYE! We get to play with Mama!" she shouted, "Race you dere Rin-rin!" she shouted before darting off.**

**"Wait! No fair!" She shouted as she began to run after the girl.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Mi'Lord?" a toad demon questioned his master, "Is something troubling you?" he asked a little worried.**

**The TaiYoukai eyed the smaller demon, "I smell a familiar scent..." he glanced at his surroundings, "its stench...makes me sick!" he said coldly.**

**They stood quietly for what seemed like an hour, until a russle in the bushes was heard. The demon lord growled as the small demon stood back a little. His hand went straight for his trusty, Tokijin.**

**"Long time no see!" came a voice from the bushes, "Sesshomaru..."**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffy! At least I tryed to make it a cliffy...well I was just trying to hook the reader! Also, I made it so there daughter sounded like a child like; churesure and derethere. And this chapter is short, so...hope ya liked it anyway. I tryed to be more desciptive in this one also...Well! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PWEASE! **


End file.
